Teddy Bears and Titans
by The Virtue of the Bored
Summary: AU In which Dave, Kurt and Blaine meet when they're five, and beautiful things happen. Pure fluff. Ratings may change if more is wanted.


**This was written for my wonder girlfriend Eleanor. She decided to distract me from real world problems by using one of the coupons I made her for Christmas, thus making me write this (shut up, I did so get her a real present).**

**The prompt: I want fluff. And teddies. **

**I may add smut. Who knows? Enjoy! I don't own Glee. If I did... well, Klaine wouldn't have happened.**

* * *

They were stuck.

Oh God. Oh God. Oh God, oh God, oh God! No!

They were too high up! Kurt looked over at Blaine and saw, reflected in those large chocolate eyes, the same stricken terror he was feeling. They couldn't move! They were stranded, stuck up there, for hours, days… maybe even forever!

"What do we do?" Blaine asked.

"How should I know?" Kurt retorted.

"You're older!"

Kurt whimpered and swung his legs uselessly. "I don't like heights."

Blaine shook his head in agreement. "Mom will be mad if we're not home before the street lights come on."

Kurt let go off the handle- because he was very brave like that! He was the first kid in his class to read out loud this week- and brushed down his new dungarees. Blaine was right; Kurt was older, so he had to be smart. He started looking around for a grown-up to help them down.

There weren't any about though. They had all went home. The only person that was left was a kid in the sandbox, who was just staring at the big clock.

"Hey!" he cried over. "Hey! Can you help us?"

The boy turned to look at them, confused. It was then that Kurt recognised him; the curly brown hair, the scraped arms and knees... He had seen Davey Karofksy a few times at school; he always wore tacky polo shirts, and was always carrying a penguin. The other kids bullied him for the penguin. That must be why he always looked so sad.

"Yeah?" Davey asked.

"Get us down!"

"Please," Blaine added.

Davey nodded, penguin in tow, and walked over to the see-saw. He took the side Kurt was on and gently pushed down. Kurt felt himself lower, until finally he touched the ground. He grinned and shuffled off. Davey then lifted the now vacant seat, to let Blaine off.

Kurt let out a sigh of relief, and hugged Davey. Blaine hugged him too. Davey just stood there, letting them express their gratitude.

"Thank you!" Kurt said happily.

"You're welcome," he mumbled in return.

Blaine took Dave's free hand (Kurt would have taken the other, but the penguin had it, and it seemed rude to take its place), and started to walk away. Dave followed, but he didn't really have much of a say.

"You were very brave," Blaine said.

"I didn't do anything."

"You did! You saved us! We were so scared!"  
Dave shrugged and hugged the penguin. He shook free and went back to the sandbox.

"Rude," Kurt remarked.

"Kurt!" a voice yelled.

Kurt beamed and turned on his heels, in to the direction of the voice. "Mommy!"

The woman, Kurt's mother, bustled over, all warm energy and smiles. She dressed in soft pastel colours, and warm wool, despite it being spring. She looked just like Kurt- everyone said so. She scooped her little boy up in to a hug and twirled him. "Hello little man! Did you have fun?"

"Yes! Me and Blaine went on the swings, and the jungle gym, and the horses, and the slide, and the see-saw, and we got stuck, and—"

She laughed, and it made Kurt smile. "Slow down, honey. You got stuck?"

"Yes! But Davey helped, didn't he Blaine?"

"He did! He did! He helped!" Blaine said, flashing her his gap-toothed grin.

She gently lowered Kurt down and crouched by the sand box. "Hello Davey. Do you remember me?"

Dave nodded and hugged the penguin closer. "Yes ma'am. You work with daddy."

"That's right! I'm your dad's secretary for the next few weeks. Where is your daddy?"

Dave sighed and shrugged. "I can tell the time real good. And my daddy said he'd be here at three." He looked at her and gave an awkward smile. "That's when the little hand is pointing to the slide."

"It certainly is…"

"But… but the little hand is on the five. So I don't know where he is. He might be with mommy still."

Elizabeth made a small, sad noise. "Why don't you come with me, Kurt and Blaine for dinner? I'll give your daddy a call."

"He forgot me again, didn't he?"

Kurt pouted and sat in the sand with Davey. He gave him a hug. "Nuh-uh! I bet he's just super busy! Mommy is always super busy, and if your daddy is my mommy's boss, then he'll be super mega busy!"

"Yeah! Blaine agreed, sitting on the other side of Davey. "My mom and dad don't spend an awful lot of time with me, but they don't forget."

"Really?" Davey asked, turning to the boys.

"Really!" Blaine echoed.

Davey smiled. He had a really nice smile, Kurt decided. He wasn't going to let the other boys push him around anymore. He like Davey; he and Davey could be friends.

"Where is your mommy?" he asked.

Elizabeth gasped softly, and looked down at Dave. "Kurt…"

"She's in the hospital," he said softly. He hugged the penguin close, letting out a soft sob. "The doctor didn't know I was listening but I was. I was getting a soda with the quarter I found on the stairs. The doctor said that mommy wasn't getting better. Mommy is… not well. And mommy… mommy… mommy has about three months left." He started to cry. "I don't care if he forgets me if he's with her. I just wish I could see her."

Elizabeth, in an instant, wrapped the boy in to a hug. "Hey, hey… no tears. You are being such a very brave soldier. Come on; you can come back with us. You can- boys, what's wrong?"

Kurt didn't know why or when, but he was crying too. He just looked at Dave and his mom, and he was sobbing. "You can share my mommy! My mom won't go anywhere! And my dad won't forget you."

"Mine too. You can have mine too," Blaine cried.

And that was it; three little boys, in a park, trying to make sense of something that would take them years to understand.

Grieving, mourning, loss… a friendship was forged in the darkest caverns of the human psyche. Selfish longing and sorrow soon subsided. Times were happy.

Four months later, when Davey stood at side of a grave, it was Blaine and Kurt that stood with him. Blaine was the one Davey went to most for the hugs and comfort. Kurt was miffed at first, until he realised that he and Davey did things that he and Blaine didn't do. Davey never showed Blaine his secret attic hiding space, or let him play with Mr. Waddles.

They were best friends. They always would be. The bestest kind of friends, who would always be there for each other.

* * *

The halls of William McKinley High School were abuzz with an energy that hadn't been felt in years. It was impossible not to be filled with the rare abundance of Titan spirit that filled the school. Even Kurt Hummel, resident fashionista and counter-tenor supreme of New Directions, had opted out of wearing his usual fashionable wear, in lieu of a more… spirited outfit.

Let no one say that his days as a Cheerio weren't productive; he still worked the outfit. Quinn had begged and begged for him to take the place of their injured cheerleader for tonight's game, and ho could he refuse?

It _was _the championship tonight.

The school had never been so alight with pride. It was intoxicating. Kurt pulled out his hairspray, and quickly fixed up his hair before _he _arrived.

"Hey Kurt."

Kurt turned and beamed. "Hey Finn! Ready for the game tonight?"

"Totally! We have a kickass strategy! The Gladiators stand no chance!"

Kurt smiled. "I bet. Um, sorry, but… I have… _things_ to do."

"Gotcha. See you."

Kurt waved him off and sighed. Where was he? He had hoped they would get to see each other before first period.

"Kurt!"

Kurt closed his locker, swung his bag over his shoulder and smiled. "Hey, honey."

Blaine flounced over and enveloped him in a hug. "Ready for the game?"

"Yep. Let's just say it'll be an unforgettable night."

Blaine smiled and leaned against the locker. "Think he'll be here soon?"

"Think who will be here soon?"

Finally! Kurt gasped and turned, flinging himself onto the large wall of muscle. "Hi baby! Are you nervous?"

Dave shrugged and hugged him back with a smile. "Well, everyone's charged. No pressure." He checked out the uniform and hummed. "Remind me why I ever let you quit the team?"

"You know I love food too much?"

He laughed and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Then he turned to Blaine. "You are coming tonight, right?"  
Blaine nodded. "You know I never miss a game. " He turned to Kurt, excitement in his eyes. "Go on…"

"What are you guys doing?"

Kurt burst in to a delighted giggle, and he went in to his bag. From it, he pulled out an old beaten up toy. It was dirty, despite Kurt's attempts to wash it. The seams were frayed, the bobble hat missing a bobble, and it stank of dust and damp… but he was as fluffy and huggable as ever.

He wished he had a camera. The look of pure adoration on Dave's face was too damn cute. He wrapped his arms around Dave's neck, and pulled him in to a sweet kiss. Dave eagerly reciprocated. "I can't believe you brought him," Dave said after they broke apart.

"Well, Mr Waddles has been there for so many milestones… what's one more?"

The warning bell went. Dave paused, and looked suddenly embarrassed. "Blaine left."

"He wanted to call Sebby before class. Are you okay?"

Dave nodded and dropped his stuff. He removed his jacket and draped it over Kurt's shoulders. Kurt gasped softly and looked up at him. "David?"

"Tradition. The uh… the guys on the team give their girls their jackets… for good luck." He smiled, blushing and running a nervous hand through his hair. "I mean, you're not a girl. But… I love you, and I wanted- mmph!"

Kurt jumped in to another ecstatic kiss, beaming at him. "Yes, I'll wear your jacket!" The final bell went. He shoved the penguin in to Dave's arms and properly adorned the jacket. It was much too big for him, but that somehow made it more romantic.

"I'll see you after class, David. I love you too."

He walked away, smiling to himself. Today was going to be amazing, win or lose; he was dating the Right Guard, they were going apartment hunting this weekend in New York…

And…

Well, with the surprise he had waiting at home for him and David tonight, it was sure to be a memorable night. He was just thankful that mom and dad were at some senator meet in Washington that weekend; from what they gathered from many-a passionate make-out session, Kurt was definitely a moaner.

**- E N D -**


End file.
